Skirmish at the Core-pt2
Large Cavern Even in this open space the terrible impression of a huge weight suspended above is unshakeable. The walls alternate between processed metals and naked stone, and cut into these walls are five alcoves, each at a slightly different height from the floor of the cavern, but all approximately the same size. The center of the room is clear of all but the occasional scorch mark and seems to be laid out like a training pit. Against the wall between two alcoves is a portable Communications suite and power supply. Between the other alcoves are various items of interest: a rack of ancient gladitorial weapons that may date back to the Quintesson occupation, several pieces of damaged armorplate bearing traces of Autobot symbols, and even a complete Turbo-wolf carcass, held in place by strong magnets. All sound here echoes strangely, and after the sensory deprivation of the catacombs, every sound seems to come from behind you, and every shadow holds unseen malice. Near the core of Cybertron lies a Drone Mainframe of rising priority to both Factions. Even with Cybertron's reformatting and other strangeness, not all are focused on that alone. Here in the deep depths of Moria...er Istoral, even the Cassettecons are lending a hand! Well, Ravage is probably being sneaky as he likes to be, but Rumble is pushing a hoversled that has the barrels of a large self defense turret on it. The Decepticon plan? Fortify the Mainframe's location, and these guns are just the ticket to do it! Rumble grunts, shoving the sled with his back to it. Oil sweats off his brow. Suddenly, Cyberquake! Cybertron starts rebooting in this area. The path ahead starts to have all its metal plates turn sideways and retract, leaving a bridge to cross instead of a large cavern. Rumble hops atop the guns. They're not filled with munitions this time. He scowls, "Dis sucks! I'm no rassafrassin Constructicon!" He looks around suspiciously, then leans over the barrel of a gun, reaching in to pull out a bag of enerbits. Naturally he doesn't want to share with Ravage, but it's always likely Ravage is watching. Ravage is ALWAYS watching. Ravage is watching, oh yes, though he has other plans in mind. The feline is hunched nearby the terminal, working on some wiring and other devices, carefully splicing into the terminal's primary console. Beside him is a nest of various wires and a panel, manipulator fingers nestled in his tail working the wires (since, you know, feline paws can't do that sort of stuff). Rumble's activity draws his attention and he gives the cassette a nod. "Can you believe they promoted me?" He chuckles softly. "How frightening is that..." The enerbits not being shared is pointedly ignored in favor of working on his current task. "The consoles are weak. I do hope that your-" he glances at the defense platform, "-toy works. If not...well, we shall have some fun. I wonder how skilled their technicians truly are when they are in a rush." Combat: Ravage has created a bomb: "Blue Screen of Death"! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Cybertronian Drilltank is not one for subtle. The massive drilltank's engines roaring like a t-rex orgy, he drives down the tunnel towards a cluster of bunkers the Autobots hadn't yet tried to hit yet. While short on Wreckers, he's brought himself a wrecking ball in the form of Spindrift! "So I don't know north or south about these bunkers, Drift, but if there's any Decepticon presence let's get on the same page: when you and me leave here, someone's gonna have to mop these guys up with a shamwow. Understood?" It's not that he couldn't dig his way down here and into the bunkers himself as far as Spindrift was concerned. Demolition -is- one of his primary functions, after all. It was just a matter of the fact that riding on the Wrecker driller was a lot quicker way of getting down there. Being a cassette-bot did have it's perks with being able to hitch a ride much of the time. To Impactor's remark he has a simple reply. "Ya sure there's gonna be 'nuff left for one to clean up?" ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Rumble tilts his head, stuffing his face with snacks. "Eh...eheheh." He throws the bag away. Litterbug. "Well the big Cons, they like when you blow stuff up! All of us, when we get put in charge, its another win for Soundwave. Eheheheh." He hops off the turrets, then gets to moving again. "Why'd we get stuck with the lift with the no-driving-thing?" He grunts as he starts getting it to move and then pauses. Treads and engines roar in the distance. "Did you hear sumfin? Dat ain't no flyer." With his mouth half open, he scans the dark area. With no immediate reply, he snorts, "Right, gone to go sneak and stuff...okay then!" Rumble removes his sidearm, an ionic pistol, then takes a defensive position behind a really really small outcropping that could only hold a Cassettecon. The turrets on the sled are still a pretty good distance from the bridge, while a good target, it's really big too, so its not an easy task to drop it. Ravage finishes his work, carefully reinstalling the new touchscreen on the console with the explosives hardwired into the command functions. Of course, there is a bypass code, but he won't exactly share that with anyone just yet. Turning away from the console, the feline snakes his way through the bunker, just skirting along the shadows as he does best. "Hear something?" He pauses, looking around. "Maybe." Ravage pauses, in thought...or simply listening. Hard to say. Of course, by the time anyone looks to where he was, the feline is gone again, moving towards a spot deeper within the shadows as his armor shimmers and fades from view, melding him into the darkness. <> ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Cybertronian Drilltank comes to a rumbling stop near the entrance of the cavern where Rumble and Ravage have been working. The turret Rumble had been dragging is noticed immediately, as is the new bridge. "No sign of Cons...which means the place is crawling with 'em. Ears and eyes open, Spindrift. You're on point." As the drill-tank comes to a stop Spindrift jumps off. "Ya got it, sir." Impactor is being serious business about this, so he will be to. He bounds into the cave proper and starts towards the bridge, being smaller and lighter it's less likely collapse it if it's not stable. He can see the lift with the gun parts too, but that's all the more reason to be careful, rather than less. Of course, he's got other reasons to be good at taking point, as the faint lavander shimmer that ripples about him attests to as well. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Combat: Spindrift creates a forcefield shielding himself from damage. Ravage watches carefully after having settled on his vantage point. <> He brings up tactical overlays on his HUD as he scans the area further. <> The feline flashes an unseen smirk. <> He lets his gaze lock onto Impactor, running tactical scans and analysis on the drill-bot. Oooh, how tasty is this. <> Combat: Ravage analyzes Impactor for weaknesses. Rumble answers by stepping forward from his hidey spot, his sidearm up. Impactor's actually in the darkness for the most part, but that shiny lavender is enough to have Spindrift visible! With a malicious grin, the purplish color reflecting off his visor, the Cassettecon cries out, "Eat firepower, Bot!" He snaps off a shot at Spindrift laughing. "I'm gonna bring down the whole planet on youse!" SORTA SNEAK ATTACK! Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rumble strikes Spindrift with his High-Intensity Pulse Laser (Laser) attack! Combat: Spindrift's forcefield absorbs Rumble's attack. Combat: Drained 2 energon. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) "Hit 'em hard, Spindrift!" Impactor roars over his own engines when Rumble makes his 'big' entrance. The tank lurches forward. "When we're through with you, pint size, you're gonna look liek a damn puzzle with no corner pieces!" Combat: Cybertronian Drilltank inspires Spindrift with wise and patriotic words! There's several bright flashes as the shots impact with the energy field surrounding the dillo-bot. Spindrift is already on the move, but Impactor's shout encourages him to really get going. Fortunately the barrier doesn't keep his own projectiles from going out, as the little modules on his sides rotate forward, extend their barrels, and one *chnks* faintly as it lobs a projectile mortar style towards Rumble even as he continues to advance on the other tape-former. Combat: Spindrift strikes Rumble with his Mortar Shot attack! -1 Combat: Spindrift (Spindrift) used "Sapper Charge": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 5 damage. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Ravage bares his teeth as he circles around to get behind the larger of the Bots, checking his readouts all the while. A jigsaw puzzle? He almost respons. Almost. But there is a time and a place for everything, and right now is the time to surprise the Autobot as only a Ravage can. Surging out of the shadows, the sneaky kitty's teeth flash as he takes a flying leap to land on Impactor, snapping down at the most delicate piece of plating he can find to rend into it. Remember, when hunting... Bite, twist, pull. Ah...he can almost taste the energon by simply imagining it. Combat: Suddenly, Ravage appears out of thin air! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Ravage strikes Cybertronian Drilltank with his Rending attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Cybertronian Drilltank , making him less efficient. Rumble scowls, "Dis guy's got a forcefield!" Who the heck is he talking to, anyway? He shakes his fist at Impactor. "So, the big bad Bot wants puzzles huh?" Ominously, his arms shift into dangerous piledrivers, "I got a puzzle for you!" He hefts a mighty, dare I say, gleaming piledriver, slamming it into the depths of Cybertron. "What's flat?" He slams his other driver, "You are!" He gawks, "Hey Ravage, look out!" With a scowl, he continues the earthquake, directing it forward. Chunks of sheet metal start cracking upward and out of the path. The other Cons are NOT going to like what he's doing to their supply route! Combat: Rumble strikes Ravage with his Earthquake! Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Ravage's Agility! (Crippled) Combat: Rumble strikes Cybertronian Drilltank with his Earthquake! Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Cybertronian Drilltank 's Agility! (Crippled) Combat: Rumble strikes Spindrift with his Earthquake! Area attack! -3 Combat: Spindrift's forcefield absorbs Rumble's attack. Combat: Drained 9 energon. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Ravage tears into a key chunk of wiring that feeds information to Impactor's tank treads: he grinds to a halt as the cat unleashes, though it doesn't keep him down for long. Impactor transforms into robot mode with Ravage swinging from his shoulders. He grabs at the cassetticon to throw him into a wall. "Slaggin' catbot..." Impactor transforms into his robot mode. Someone is going to die. Combat: Impactor strikes Ravage with his wall slam! (Punch) attack! Spindrift keeps trying to push forward, even as he sees Rumble shifting his arms. Because we all know where this is going. Unfortunately even if he is 'restraining' himself, the piledriver impacts send rubble flying all across the cavern. Several chunks of torn off alloy slam against the forcefield, causing it to ripple and hiss in response. The bridge is probably not going to take much more of this. "Ya ain't gonna slow me down that easily!" Claws give him the traction he needs to launch himself forward, vaulting over a lurching surface panel as the forcefield is dropped and Spindrift curls up. The metallic ball bounces off the surface of the bridge, angling right towards the other tape warrior! Combat: Spindrift's forcefield protecting himself vanishes. Impactor also stumbles around because Rumble! Combat: Spindrift strikes Rumble with his Ball Bounce (Punch) attack! Combat: Spindrift (Spindrift) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 5 damage. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) An armadillo clocks into Rumble, disrupting his deadly earthquake. The King of the Tapes is sent sprawling. He sits up, dismayed. "Rassafrassin Tape Bot!" He dusts himself as he stands back up, "Time to kick tailgate!" He cracks off a few shots, trying to fend off that armored dillo. As he laughs, his ever-present smirk returns, "Yeah! Eheheh! Dance, You...whatsit." Combat: Rumble misses Spindrift with his High-Intensity Pulse Laser (Laser) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. "Rumble! I will rip your arm off as soon as-" well, getting tossed about by the earthquake and his subsequent outburst seems to have distracted the Decepticat enough that Impactor slams him rather firmly into that wall. There's the crunch of armor and the hiss of something pneumatic rupturing as a result of the impact, and his optics flicker dangerously. As soon as he is able to, the cat is peeling out, taking off like a typical Decepticon would upon retreat, darting into the first craggy crevasse he can find (courtesy Rumble's piledrivers, of course) before vanishing from sight. Wait...he did retreat, didn't he? Ravage says, "I swear...my systems are going haywire now, Rumble. You caused, at the very least, fourty percent of it." Combat: Ravage activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Rumble says, "I didn't know where you was!" ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Ravage says, "Handle the little tyke. He is most likely the one with the data spike." Rumble says, "yeah yeah" Impactor turns to Spindrift as Ravage bolts. "You good kid? I've got a cat to go skin." He holds up his harpoon hand, in case anyone was clear that he was referring to murdering Ravage to death with the giant blade on his wrist. "Let's skin a few more lives off of this cassette..." Combat: Impactor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass As Rumble staggers backwards from the impact Spindrift bounces off, living up to his name by controlling his own gyroscopic momentum to angle towards a wall and rebound off of it as Rumble gets up and opens fire. Except instead of stopping the dillo-ball continues to bounce around the cavern with a combination of speed and angles to evade the energy bolts. Then abrupt redirections end up in him suddenly flying at Rumble from behind, this time with a lot more momentum than before. Combat: Spindrift strikes Rumble with his Wrecking Brawl attack! -3 Combat: Spindrift (Spindrift) used "Wrecking Ball": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Rumble is again dropped onto his back by another bouncing ball attack. He wipes oil off his lip, watching the inane bouncing. "Stupid Bot!" He climbs back up onto his feet again, and THIS time, he puts his back to the wall, as he gauges Spindrift's bouncing. He fires off a few more crummy errant shots, "Shut up!" He cries out, not that Spindrift said a word. He tries to time it this time, just in time for that next bounce, then actually *gasp* anticipates his movement! Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rumble strikes Spindrift with his High-Intensity Pulse Laser (Laser) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Ravage takes a moment to get his bearings straight and resettle himself. This is not going well at all. He limps a wide arc around the battlefield, mainly to skirt away from the chasing Impactor, while moving towards the console. <> He ducks into the bunker housing the terminal and scouts the area for Impactor. <> Combat: Ravage takes extra time to steady himself. Pass ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) I can't find a player named 'astro'. Spindrift could keep this up all day!... okay maybe not, when Rumble proves to be not -entirely- incapable of the occasional cleverness. A bunch of stray fire to avoid just puts his movements in place for a shot to hit just as he's recoiling off the ground, knocking him out of control and tumbling across the roughed up ground as he uncurls finally. "Let's see how ya like it," he grunts, an audible thrum emitting from within the armadillo as his powerful gyroscope continues to spin up to speed even without him rolling about, until the vibrations within his body start to give off rapid sonic pulses. Combat: Spindrift strikes Rumble with his Shake Rattle Roll attack! Combat: Spindrift (Spindrift) used "Shake Rattle Roll": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Rumble's Agility. (Crippled) ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Rumble laughs again, "Yeah, dat one hurt! I'm King uvva Tapes for a reason!" He steps forward now that you've paused for a moment. The pulsing sound hits him, the Cassettecon instinctively raising his hands to protect himself. "Gaaahh, My stay-blizers" The force of the attack is enough that Tiny Blue is pushed back from his initial steps. He tries again, powering through the noise. "Gotta try better..nnat!" His arms shift again into his piledrivers, as he moves in to swing! "Stop dat noise!" Combat: Rumble strikes Spindrift with his Piledriver Assault attack! -3 Combat: Drained 2 energon. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Fortress Maximus has arrived. Spindrift has to dig in with his claws to keep himself stable while using that technique, so he's a pretty easy target to advance on even having to push through the sonic backwash. The piledriver comes down upon Spindrift, thudding him to the ground and putting a stop to the blast waves.... But appears to only do a minimal amount of actually denting the target. That armored shell isn't just for looks! Doesn't make the position any less compromising though. "Ya know, the humans have a sayin' fer times like this..." Bracing himself under Rumble's press, Spindrift snaps up his tail in an attempt to smack it into Rumble's chest and knock the Con away from him. "Step Off!" Impactor , having lost Ravage, takes a moment to get a better look at the area while Spindrift and Rumble slug it out. His shoulder cannon activates, and swivels to face the artillery Rumble had been dragging before their arrival. A flast of light, the heat of plasma, and it's dust. "Spindrift, you got this slimestain handled?" Where is that damn cat... Combat: Spindrift sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Spindrift strikes Rumble with his Tail Slam (Kick) attack! Combat: Spindrift (Spindrift) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Looks like he's handling it just fine so far, Impactor. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Ravage says, "Rumble, can you knock him down or not?" Rumble says, "Huh? What?" Ravage says, "Spinister." Rumble says, "I don't think that's this guy's name." Ravage says, "Does it matter?" Rumble says, "I got him, I got him. Yer not my boss." Ravage just chuckles. Rumble actually LOOMS over the sprawled Spindrift, by a good five inches, and that's only because Spindrift isn't standing. "Yeah heh heh!" His arms shift back, giving him enough time to point at Spindrift as he says..."OOFFF!" The tail catches him square in the chops, knocking him back again. He staggers backwards, holding his face. A dent is revealed on the side of his face, and now there is only pain and death awaiting. "Cocky little freak!" The tail actually got him good, Rumble reasons, maybe he's just weaker when he does the ball spinny. That shell did seem pretty strong. It takes him a nanocycle to actually consider how to proceed. "Lesse if your shell's tougher than the ground!" He slams a single piledriver into the ground towards Spindrift. Maybe just maybe knocking him at least towards the chasm. Rumble with a plan? Ravage must've coached him. Combat: Rumble misses Spindrift with his Earthquake! attack! -2 Combat: Drained 8 energon. Ravage sidles himself up to the opening of the bunker he'd planted the bomb in and watches as Impactor unloads on the defensive systems. Talk about a veritable waste of ammunition. Who's he to complain, though? It's not directed at him. The cat takes in a slow breath. <> He locks his targetting HUD onto Impactor and arms one of the missiles locked into the firing bay strapped to his side. <> He drops the cloak just prior to firing, not bothering to wait for the results as he turns tail to run deeper into the bunker, towards the terminal. Combat: Suddenly, Ravage appears out of thin air! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Ravage strikes Impactor with his Heat-Seeking Missile attack! Impactor turns to face the bunkers, which results in taking a missile square in the chest. Impactor staggers back, pulling several cases of ammunition off of his body and tossing is aside so that it doesn't explode on his person. "Well, felt that one." He starts heading for the bunker when thought gives him pause. "Hey Spindrift..." &r&r "Any reason these things need to stay intact?" Combat: Impactor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Spindrift glances over his shoulder for a moment and shouts back. "... Would be nice but better they don't have it either, right?" That at least keeps it out of the Con's control, after all. All the higher tactics involved in the matter is a bit above him, he's just here to do a mission. For a Rumble PlanOMGHeCanDoThat? the idea is pretty solid. The sudden impact upheaves the ground, throwing Spindrift off of it and towards the chasm. Except for as he goes over the edge Spindrift grabs onto it with his large clawed paws, leaving sizable ruts as he digs in and hauls himself back up. Scowls as he digs in, but for the moment seems to just be sizing up his opponent farther. "Y'know, fer a fella that talks a lot, ya don't really -say- much." Combat: Spindrift takes extra time to steady himself. Pass ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Street punk Rumble spends a few moments gloating. "Too bad you Auto...uh...Auto brats can't fly eh?" He turns to look at Impactor, "Ravage, you want I should give him the hammers? Cuz I can do the hammers!>> Little Blue laughs again as he sizes up the Wrecker leader. Then Spindrift makes his quip, hunched forward near the chasm's edge. "What you just say?" He growls, charging at the armadillo. "Imma get you for that!" He sprints forward as fast as his lil legs carry him his piledriver raised for maximum impact. Combat: Rumble strikes Spindrift with his Taunting works wonders sometimes (Punch) attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Ravage picks his way through the bunker to check the terminal, just to ensure everything is online, before making his way back... Wait, where the slag is Impactor? He retracts the empty missile sled and a sleek gun barrel raises up to take its place. <> He peers out through one of the firing-ports in the bunker to get a decent lock on the Autobot drill-machine. <> Combat: Ravage analyzes Impactor for weaknesses. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) When Ravage peeks out of thee firing point, he gets a great view of 'right down the barrel of a cannon.' Impactor unleashes hell into the bunker with glare. "Ain't playin' hide n When Ravage peeks out of the firing point, he gets a great view of 'right down the barrel of a cannon.' Impactor unleashes hell into the bunker with glare. "Ain't playin' hide seek with these half pints if I don't have to..." Time to bring the house down! Ravage grunts. "They are bringing down the bunker." Worked like a charm, as Rumble is quickly focused on him again. There's a solid CLUNK as the piledriver impacts, smashing another dent into the dillo-bot's body and knocking him down to the ground again. But despite the crackle of pain that runs through his body Spindrift is smiling a bit. Possibly at hearing the heavy fire going off in the background as Impactor lays into the bunker. "Gotcha." And then he swipes out with his large claws, trying to take Rumble's legs out from under him. Rumble says, "well get outta it!" Combat: Spindrift strikes Rumble with his Claw Hamstring (Punch) attack! Combat: Spindrift (Spindrift) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 4 damage. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) AGAIN, Rumble gets to look the fool, knocked over and knocked around. His feet come up into the air as he lands on his head. He stands again almost instantly, "IMMA WIPE THE WALLS WITH YOU!" So preoccupied with his own fight, Rumble does indeed leave the matter at hand to the banged up Ravage. He starts slamming the piledrivers again. "Laugh dis off, you're gonna be rust...rust an junk, an...an SCRAP!" He smashes into the cliff's edge, not exactly close to the bridge, but it groans ominously anyway. Cracks start to appear around Spindrift...On both sides! Rumble intends to take the entire edge of the cliff off with Spindrift included! Combat: Rumble misses Spindrift with his Into the Deep Dark Below attack! Combat: Drained 14 energon. OH SCRAP! Ravage is quick to duck down and simply take off running. Cloaking systems be slagged. However, he does have one ace in the hole, and he thoroughly intends to use it...and that's the rigged nature of the bunker. As Impactor, quite literally, brings the house down, Ravage is quick to access the bomb-rigged console to 'assist' in the detonation. "Hope you don't mind blowback, Autobot! Hahahahah..." He does, though, hiss under his breath. A waste of a bomb, in his mind... the bunker's most likely going to take a severe portion of the 'edge' off it. <> Combat: Ravage strikes Impactor with Blue Screen of Death's Huge Explosion #3961 Area attack! -3 Combat: Ravage's Blue Screen of Death is destroyed! Combat: Ravage strikes himself with Blue Screen of Death's Huge Explosion #3961 Area attack! -3 Rumble says, "yeah yeah." ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Oh crap, now he's really letting loose with those piledrivers! The vibrations don't phase Spindrift much, but he doesn't really intend to go crashing down with the cliff itself. Though as it starts to fall he curls up, what the heck? That's not going to save him! Or it wouldn't, if it wasn't for the face that he actually spins in place, until the cracking away edge tilts to an angle that he lets go of the revving and it shoots him up the brief incline to blast away from the debris falling into the gaping ravine. And towards Rumble. Hopefully -into- rumble, with enough force that his rapid spinning will tear into the tape's chassis like a power grinder. Combat: Spindrift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Spindrift strikes Rumble with his Wrecking Ball attack! Combat: Spindrift (Spindrift) used "Wrecking Ball": A Level 5 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Spindrift's attack has damaged your Agility! It's not the first time Impactor has been exploded. The blast completely envelopes the Wrecker as he throws his arms over his face to protect a few vitals... He spears a beam, projectiled towards him by the explosion, and slams it into the ground for some improvised cover from the domino effect of Ravage's bomb. From behind the beam, his optics narrow, spotting the wounded Ravage. "Suicide bomb..." He sounds impressed. Mildly. "Looks like they didn't neuter you after all." All in all, Impactor has been underestimating the cat from the start, and it's cost him a few times. Time to stop playing with the thing. "Spindrift, wrap it up!" He fires a few rounds of plasma off at Ravage. A small token of appreciation. Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Impactor strikes Ravage with his Shoulder Cannon attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Alarms are quite literally deafening in his own head as a miscalculation causes some lashback from his own bomb, and Ravage is quick to silence every single one as he continues on his trek to peel out of the attack. There is no objective any longer, and as such there is no need to linger about and get blasted. <> He leaves it at that...mainly because anything else he would say is promptly interrupted by Impactor's blasting of his side. There's a loud 'CRACK' as pieces of metal go flying off into the rubble as he staggers, rolls, and struggles to get back to his feet. "Heheh... do not let me catch you alone, Impactor. I will show you just what this cat can do." He is limping, but still moving quite as swiftly as he can manage to pull back from the battle-scene. Combat: Ravage sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Ravage begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Impactor and Spindrift Rumble actually raises his piledrivers to help block. He pants with effort, "GETOFFAME!" He pauses, then in quite the ironic echo, "STEP OFF!" He bats Spindrift aside, to get him out of his face, but more importantly to.....*sigh* follow orders. <> He scowls at Spindrift as he takes flight. "I ain't even STARTED with you!" Rumble moves over towards the turret, then gives it a mighty slam, the effort leaving him out of breath. He pants, though not really that injured, just worked up. "An Stop blowin yerself up! I don't wanna lug you back to Soundwave again!" He flys over to the bunker, giving support fire for Ravage before bolting! A moment passes. Another moment passes. The turrets, and the lift carrying them creak ominously and split directly in half, then tumble down onto the ground. Combat: Rumble begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Ravage, Impactor, and Spindrift Shockwave says, "Galvatron." Rumble says, "Dat sucked. Ravage, why we gotta go? I was beatin on dat guy good!" Category:Operation: House of Cards